Pukul Sepuluh Pagi di Lakhnau
by Soran Lahmeer
Summary: Lakhnau, 'Kota Emas di Timur' – kota kedua terbesar di India – yang menghiasi tanah India; tepatnya di Uttar Pradesh. Saat aku datang kemari untuk sekedar berlibur, aku menganggap ini akan menjadi liburan yang menyenangkan karena Taman Ambedkar yang keren di malam hari. Namun ceritaku tidak berakhir sampai di sana saja. MattxFem!Mello.


**Pukul Sepuluh Pagi di Lakhnau**

**By taskebab**

.

.

.

.

.

Harga diri seorang _Chai Wallah_ ada di tehnya. Namun harga dirimu berada di langkah demi langkah _boots-_mu yang sedikit _bossy_.

.

.

.

.

**Fandom | **Death Note

**Disclaimer | **Tsugumi Ouba & Takeshi Obata

**Rating | **T

**Genre | **Romance, Adventure

**Warning |**Mungkin AU, Genderswap, Possibility of OOC, abal, gaje, setengah plotless, dll.

**Main Character | **Matt (Mail Jeevas)

**Pairing | **MattxFem!Mello~

**Summary**

Lakhnau, 'Kota Emas di Timur' – kota kedua terbesar di India – yang menghiasi tanah India; tepatnya di Uttar Pradesh. Saat aku datang kemari untuk sekedar berlibur, aku menganggap ini akan menjadi liburan yang menyenangkan karena Taman Ambedkar yang keren di malam hari. Namun ceritaku tidak berakhir sampai di sana saja.

.

.

**Author Note**

OK. Fanfiksi ini korban kecintaan author pada musik, film, aktor/aktris, dan budaya India akhir-akhir ini. Karena Delhi dan kawan-kawan (sepertinya) sudah terlalu mainstream, baiknya saya ambil kota yang (bagi saya) keren ini. Just read please~

Oh ya bagi yang ada rekomendasi lagu/movie bollywood yang bagus tolong beritahu via review atau PM yaaa :O

(PS : Lucknow dan Lakhnau itu sama kok XD)

.

.

.

.

**Pukul Sepuluh Pagi di Lakhnau**

.

.

.

.

Aku berjalan di kerumunan, aku yang _anti sosial_ ini harus memaksakan diri turun ke jalanan daripada sekedar menikmati pemandangan dari jendela hotel. Udara Lakhnau yang panas ini sungguh membunuhku – tentu saja. Bagaimana tidak? Aku salah mengambil bulan kunjungan – April adalah bulan dengan suhu terpanas di sana! Dan aku sedikit tidak menyesal selalu memakai _goggle_-ku ke mana-mana, ini berguna untuk saat-saat seperti ini. Namun dengan bodohnya aku memakai baju lengan panjang bergaris-garis merah-hitam, sarung tangan hitam sampai bawah siku, celana _jeans_, dan _boots_ panjangku yang biasanya. Tentu membuat gerah! Tapi bayangan akan _Ambedkar Park_ yang indah di malam hari membuatku sedikit kembali bersemangat.

Kerumunan begitu menyesakkan. Juga kulihat beberapa daerah kumuh berupa gang-gang kecil di sepanjang jalan. Beberapa penjual cindera mata wara-wiri menawarkan dagangannya – kuputuskan untuk membeli sebuah boneka kecil berrambut warna-warni dengan dua puluh lima _rupee_ – namun entah mengapa atmosfir seperti ini membuat Lakhnau hidup. Dua-tiga bapak-bapak bersorban tertawa bersama di tepi jalan sambil meminum _Chai_ mereka yang masih panas, dan suara bayi menangis nyaring dari kejauhan tidak lah menjadi pusat perhatian jalanan Lakhnau. _Sari_ berwarna-warni yang berkibar di bawah sinar matahari membuat Lukhnau semakin cerah saja.

.

.

Dan tambah menyenangkan, andai aku bertemu dengan Kareena Kapoor. Ah, ngomong apa sih aku ini?

.

.

Aku menengok sebentar jam di tanganku. Oh, jam sepuluh pagi. Aku yang tidak perlu memikirkan makanan lagi karena sudah mengganjal perut dengan _Kheer_ meneruskan berjalan-jalan – walau aku malas keluar ruangan, tapi mengobservasi hal baru itu sepertinya enak juga – kali ini dengan kamera yang sedari tadi nganggur, tergantung di leherku. Kunyalakan kamera _SLR_ itu dan kutangkap berbagai objek sembari terus berjalan. Berkunjung ke tempat yang jarang dikunjungi itu sedikit sayang bila tidak diabadikan. Ditambah lagi aku turis asing, dengan begini sangatlah wajar.

.

.

'JPREET!' Seorang ibu pedagang yang sedang beristirahat di tenda di pinggir jalan sambil menggendong anaknya yang masih bayi di pelukannya dengan senyum.

.

.

'JPREET!' Pasangan sejoli dengan _Saree_ yang wanita yang berkibar dengan indah, seakan tahu ada cinta di sana.

.

.

'JPREET!' Sekumpulan musisi jalanan bersorban yang sedang memainkan berbagai alat tabuh musik India yang sangat harmonis – terpatri kebahagiaan di wajah mereka.

.

.

'JPREET!' Sekitar tiga orang penari yang berputar-putar dengan _Saree_ warna-warni cerah, menghibur para pejalan kaki dan menunggu koin dan lembaran mengisi mangkuk yang ditaruh di tanah.

.

.

'JPREET!' Oh tidak! Gambarnya kabur! Sial!

.

.

Seingatku tadi objekku adalah seorang _Chai-wallah_ berambut pirang berbaju – atau tepatnya berjaket hitam (Apa? Dengan udara sepanas ini... ia memakai jaket?), sepertinya _kaukasia_. Oh, menarik sekali. Aku iseng-iseng mengikutinya. Melewati gang-gang, beberapa orang melihatku dengan tatapan sejenis heran – mengapa ada laki-laki aneh berlarian di jalanan gang Lakhnau – Aah silau sekali! Oh! Mana _goggle_-ku!

Sial! Sepertinya tadi aku memakainya kurang erat! Dan – kalaupun masih 'hidup' mungkin sekarang ia sudah remuk diinjak-injak orang yang jumlahnya sampai tak terhitung. Ya Tuhan, itu barang yang berharga untuk—

"Kau mau beli _Chai_?" seseorang menepuk pundakku, dan tersadarlah aku bahwa ia adalah _Chai-wallah_ yang tadi, "Lima _rupee_, dengan bonus _goggle_." Goggle berwarna putih dengan lensa oranye... oh _yeah!_ Itu _goggle_-ku! Syukurlah tidak remuk diinjak-injak atau dibawa orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Mata birunya memancarkan tatapan penuh percaya diri yang terasa _tricky_, menatapku. Aku mengambil _goggle_-ku dari tangannya, merogoh kantongku dan memberikannya uang lima _rupee_ dengan segelas _Chai_ hangat sebagai balasannya.

"Kau... dari mana menemukan _goggle_-ku dan bagaimana kau tahu bahwa aku lah pemilik _goggle_ itu?" aku bertanya tanpa basa-basi setelah aku mengajaknya duduk di sebuah kedai tenda. Satu gelas _Chai_ yang kubeli darinya belum habis juga. Aku memakai _goggle_-ku kembali.

Ia mengeluarkan sedikit suara 'hah' kecil kemudian menjawab, "Aku melihat semuanya dengan mataku. Karena kau juga manusia yang memiliki penglihatan, harusnya kau juga tahu." Suaranya terdengar lumayan berat untuk ukuran perempuan, namun itu lah yang membuatnya terlihat lebih kuat, berwibawa, dan berprinsip dibanding perempuan sejaman – di tambah logat bahasa Inggrisnya yang tidak _British _maupun Amerika yang khas negara-negara Eropa lainnya. Ia mengetukkan pangkal dasar _boots_ kulit usangnya ke tanah.

Aku tidak menjawab, malah dengan bodohnya aku mempelajari figurnya. Rambut pirang sebahu agak berantakan yang jatuh begitu saja, luka bakar yang merusak setengah wajahnya – namun tidak terlalu mengganggu penampilannya (namun aku tidak akan menyinggung itu karena biasanya itu adalah sebuah topik yang sensitif bagi perempuan), sebuah _hoodie_ hitam bertengger di _torso_-nya, celana _baggy jeans_ dan sepatu _boots_ kulit usang yang sudah agak mengelupas di beberapa bagian. Seorang _Chai-Wallah_ yang tergolong sangat keren dalam hal fesyen.

Aku segera mengalihkan topik yang buntu. "Kau bekerja sebagai _Chai-Wallah_?" aku menatap nampan berisi cangkir-cangkir dan termos yang pastinya berisi _Chai_.

Ia menatapku dingin dengan kedua tangannya yang menopang dagunya, _orb_ biru elektriknya bisa dibilang sangat brilian dan menunjukkan bahwa ia orang yang cerdas. "Ya, kau bisa bilang begitu. Tapi ini hanya pekerjaan sampinganku." Sial, nadanya selalu tenang tapi menusuk. Itu membuatku sungkan untuk bertanya lebih jauh.

"Tapi kenapa kau menjadi _Chai-Wallah_? Kau seperti bukan orang dengan tipe seperti itu." Cih, kata-katanya selalu saja menutup percakapan. Sampai akhirnya aku dibuatnya sedikit kesal.

"Berbaur dengan masyarakat pada umumnya adalah teknik bersembunyi paling ampuh. Itu sudah tugas bagi seorang detektif yang bekerja di bawah tanah sepertiku. Kutebak kau adalah detektif yang buruk." Dan... sekarang ia menebak pekerjaanku? Orang ini memang jenius. Ya, aku bekerja sebagai seorang detektif konsultan yang bekerja dengan nama 'Matt', memilih menggunakan nama palsu daripada nama asliku 'Mail Jeevas'.

.

.

Dan berarti ia juga detektif. Lebih tepatnya, yang tidak kukenal.

.

.

"Kau detektif?" aku bertanya. Ia menatapku lagi dengan tatapannya yang biasa, kemudian tertawa kecil seperti meratapi kebodohan orang lain – yaitu aku.

"Ya, itu telah menjawab pertanyaan yang berputar di kepalamu saat aku menyebutkan 'Pekerjaan sampingan'." _Mind-reader_ yang baik. "Omong-omong, kenapa detektif sepertimu datang kemari? Sedang tidak ada kasus 'dunia atas' yang bisa kau kerjakan di sini, kau tahu?" jangan kaget Mail, jangan kaget. Ia orang 'dunia bawah' yang bisa dengan mudah mendapatkan informasi dan kau tahu mengapa karena kau menguasai _hacking_! Tenang, tenang...

"Hanya sedikit _refreshing_ dari hitam pekatnya raja industri, Inggris." Aku meminum _Chai_ yang kini telah mendingin itu, dan melanjutkan, "Sejujurnya aku bukan tipe orang yang terlalu memaksakan diri."

Ia mengangguk-angguk paham. "Oh, kau dari Inggris." Ia memberi sedikit jeda, seperti menambahkan efek dramatis. "Aku juga dulu tinggal di Inggris. Hanya sekitar dua tahun, di sebuah panti asuhan bergaya _vintage_. Tapi negara itu selalu membuatku terkesan, entah mengapa."

.

.

"Tapi saat kau bercakap-cakap seperti ini, logatmu tidak _British_. Dari mana asalmu?"

.

.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi entah sejak kapan aku berkerja menjadi loper koran di Jerman dan pemilik panti asuhan berkata bahwa aku keturunan Rusia-Jerman. Sebenarnya – bila boleh jujur – aku tidak terlalu peduli tentang hal-hal seperti itu." Benar-benar perempuan yang berbeda, seakan terbiasa hidup dalam kekerasan dan persaingan. Oh, dan tebakanku tepat – ia dari Eropa.

.

.

"Lalu, kau sekarang di Lakhnau? Sedang ada kasus?" kali ini _Chai_-ku telah habis. Aku mengembalikan gelasku padanya, setelah mengucapkan sekilas terima kasih.

.

.

"Kasus? Beberapa. Tapi aku tidak akan memberitahukannya pada dunia atas. Berakhir di dunia atas sama saja memberitahukan strategi perang kepada musuh." Ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya, dengan tatapan yang _bossy_. "Ah, maaf. Aku harus berkeliling lagi. Aku harus bertingkah seperti _Chai-wallah_ pada umumnya. _Bye, _Mail. Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi." Ia berdiri, kemudian melangkah kembali dengan angkuh menuju jalanan Lakhnau yang akan mewarnai kehidupannya di 'dunia atas' selama beberapa hari.

.

.

"Ya, _bye!_ Hati-hati di jalan, _OK_!" aku berteriak mengantar kepergiannya dari kedai. Aku memutuskan untuk bersantai sebentar di bawah tenda kedai, aku mengeluarkan _PSP_-ku dari _backpack_. Seketika lagu-lagu dan _sound effects_ dari _PSP_ telah mengambil alih pusat duniaku yang tadi berporos pada detektif perempuan cantik tadi.

.

.

Oh!

.

.

"Omong-omong, kenapa dia bisa tahu namaku?"

.

.

.

.

"Ah, Matt. Mail Jeevas. Kau memang tidak berubah, ya. Tapi menatapmu dari 'kejauhan' seperti ini, tidak terlalu masalah bagiku."

.

.

.

.

Sepertinya hari-hari Matt dan Mello di Lakhnau tidak akan sama seperti biasanya lagi.

.

.

.

.

**-END-**

.

.

.

.

**Author Note**

OK XD ini fanfiksi ga jelaaas banget~~ dan buat twist di akhir cerita... kuserahkan pada imajinasi pembaca saja XD oh ya, sekalian aku mau memberi ucapan terima kasih buat adikku yang sudah berjasaaa banget dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini dengan menjelaskan seperti apa hawa, lingkungan, dan masyarakat Lakhnau itu, lima rupee itu sekitar bisa beli apa di India, dll dll dll :'D *kakak-yang-super-payah*

(Dan walau kata adikku dia nemuin jarang _Chai-wallah_ di Lakhnau, pokoknya aku mau pakai _Chai-wallah!_ *woi* #maksa)

Review?

.

.

.

.

**Kamus Kecil**

Chai : Teh (Kelihatannya sih milk-tea ;D dari India sih)

Chai-wallah : Orang yang membuat dan menjajakan Chai. Pokoknya Chai-wallah itu ahli di bidang per-teh-an India. Contoh? Bisa dilihat dari sosok Jamal Malik di film Slumdog Millionaire ;)


End file.
